Cicatriz
Cicatriz Batalla is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Cicatriz appears to be a tall, older man in his thirties with long, unkept black hair that reaches his shoulders. His body is covered with scar tissue, a living testament to his experience and love of battle. He has light tan skin and red eyes. His mask fragment looks like half of a bull's skull and adorns the right side of his face. His hollow hole is located on his left palm. He is dressed in the usual arrancar garb. Personality Cicatriz believes that war, although sometimes a necessity, should always be avoided at all costs. The countless battle he has participated in since becoming a hollow have given him an understanding of how battle can affect one’s mind. He constantly trains in order to grow strong enough to end any war. He despises shinigami. He loves to fight, but he knows when and when not to fight. Likes Hard liquor, cigars, friends Dislikes Shinigami, people who think they're better than him History His name used to be Christopher. He lived in America during the time of the Civil War, and fought for the American army. Back then, he was a terror on the battlefield, a demon that could not be satisfied. He was a high-ranking military officer, and all of his subordinates feared his wrath, and his blade, as much as his enemies did. But, that all ended on that fateful day, when the Redcoats came in the night and killed his men whilst they slept. He awoke in the midst of this, and fought all twenty Redcoats at once, and, after a long, arduous struggle, was brought down by a blade to the gut. He had taken sixteen of the Redcoats with him. Filled with regrets, he became tied to the place where he and his men had fallen victim to the Redcoats, and, after sixteen months, the encroachment took him and he became a large, bull-masked Hollow. He struck at night, and always attacked the Redcoats while they slept. He devoured dozens of human souls this way. But, when the Civil War ended, he found himself without a preferred prey, and began attacking all humans. His hunger could not be satisfied. One day many years later, he was stalking a human in the forest when another Hollow leaped from the bushes and devoured the human. Filled with the rage of losing his prey, he attacked the other Hollow and killed it. Since he had lost his prey, he devoured the other Hollow instead, and suddenly he knew what he must do. He then found his way to Hueco Mundo, where he knew he would remain for eternity. He attacked any and all Hollows he could find, and devoured them all. After devouring his 500th Hollow, he began to merge with the other Hollows around him, and became a Gillian. He retained his individuality, and became the main consciousness of the Gillian, and attacked the other Gillians around him, and his power increased tremendously. Then, one day, he felt the souls of the Hollows he’d eaten stirring within him, becoming one entity. He felt his individuality merging with that entity to become another consciousness, and he evolved into an Adjuchas: his mask became more defined into the shape of a bull’s skull, and he grew four legs. His name was no longer Christopher: from now on, he would be called Cicatriz Batalla. Fearing regression, he sought to devour even more Hollows. After devouring his 10’000th hollow, he felt his strength beginning to plateau, and he felt he could gain no more power. Still, he continued to devour hollows. Years passed, and Cicatriz began to lose count of the number of battles he’d had, much less the number of Hollows he’d eaten. He became a wanderer, calling no place his home. Since the only thing he’d known in his life was combat, he assumed anything he came into contact with was an enemy. One day, Cicatriz came into contact with a strange being. It resembled a human, but it had remnants of a hollow mask on its face. He attacked this being, and fought it for 3 days and nights before emerging victoriously. He realized that the only way for him to grow stronger was to remove his mask, which he did successfully. As an arrancar, he continued to wander the sands of Hueco Mundo before learning of the palace called Las Noches, where it was said other arrancars lived. He journeyed there and joined the Quinto Espada, Zaxten, as his Fraccion. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Los Toros (Spanish for “The Bulls”) While in a Ressureccion state, Cicatriz grows to nearly eight feet tall and gains the hind legs of a bull. His mask is completely recovered, and his body is covered in a dense brown fur. His zanpakutou disappears. A mane of fire adorns his neck and shoulders, and tufts of red fire adorn his forearms. (looks kinda like Ifrit from Final Fantasy VII) Release command: Stampede Estampida de Rabia Cicatriz’s go-to technique. His body is surrounded by an aura of extremely dense reiatsu, and he charges his enemy, propelling himself with his reiatsu to impale his opponent with his blade, or slam them with his shoulder. The ability is also useful to reduce the damage of energy-based attacks, such as cero or kido. 'Grito de Guerra' Cicatriz combines his voice with his reiatsu and screams to unleash powerful shockwaves that deafen and damage the enemy. However, due to his lack of reiryoku, he is unable to use it more than twice, but makes up for it in raw power. 'Furia del Rebaño' Cicatriz summons the power of the herd he once knew and manifests a dozen bulls made completely of flame-shaped reiatsu. The bulls charge his opponent and engulf them in flames. This is his ultimate technique, and deals damage accordingly. He can direct the bulls with his mind. Statistics Trivia His theme songs are La Distancia Para un Duelo for training matches and Final Getsuga Theme for serious fights. Quotes Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches